Tears In Heaven
by lovestruck1990
Summary: I don't really know how to summarize this. Sam and Jack, anniversary of Charlie's death, !tissue warning!
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1(they belong to MGM and others), nor do I own Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton.

Jack could feel the tears well up in his eyes. Even after nine years the pain of loosing Charlie was still felt like a steel-toe to the chest. Now he didn't even have Carter to talk to. Yeah sure he could call her office at Area 51, but he wouldn't. He couldn't let her see how much her absence from his life was affecting him. A single tear fell down the hardened Generals cheek. There was a knock at the door, Jack quickly wiped away the tear, took a deep breath and headed downstairs. Jack abruptly opened the door, startling the young boy on his porch.

"Yes?" Jack said curtly.

"P-Package for you sir, please sign here." The boy held out an electronic signature bank and a pen. Jack took it from him, signed, and handed it back. In return he got a small box, before Jack could say anything the boy took off on his bike. As soon as he looked at the handwriting he knew who sent it. Jack retreated inside and quickly opened the box. On top of the packing peanuts was a letter.

__

Jack,

I just wanted to know that you're not alone, not even today. I'm always just a plane ride away.

Yours always,

Sam

Jack took another deep breath, and reached into the box only to find a small CD case. Jack quickly walked to his CD player and popped in the disk. As the words spilled from the speakers Jack began to silently cry.

**__**

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven

Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please

Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven

By the time the song ended, Jack had regain his composure. Taking out his cell phone and hitting speed dial one, Jack held the phone to his ear. It rang twice before the reciver picked up.

"Carter."

"Hey Sam" Jack's voice was scratchy from crying

"Jack! What's wrong?" How was he gonna tell her? After a few seconds Jack let out a sigh.

"I need you Sam." Jack heard rustling on the other end. After a moment he heard the sound of typing.

"Can you pick me up in four hours?"

"Where?"

"Reagan National."

"Sure, oh and Sam."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks'"

"Anytime Jack, anytime."

****

A/N: Should this be the end? Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack couldn't really help but pace. Sam's plane had landed five minutes ago, an Jack was now patiently waiting for her at the security check. He couldn't believe that she had come. Now he knew what he was going to do. All he had to do was say three words. Just three, and the rest would be up to her. Finally he had made his decision. He was going to tell her as soon as he saw her.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam was nervous, she had never expected him to actually admit that he needed her. But here she was, walking from the terminal, a small bag in hand, and the man she had loved for the past nine years, standing just a few yards away, looking more vulnerable than she had ever seen him. She took a deep breath, and walked forward. Sam had determined that she wasn't going to wait forever, she was going to tell Jack that she loved him.

LOVELOVELOVELOVE**LOVEISALLYOUNEED**LOVELOVELOVE

Simultaneously Jack and Sam took two very deep breaths as they walked toward each other.

"Sam, I need to tell you something." Jack said softly as he took her hand. Sam smiled at his touch.

"What would that be Jack?" It was now or never.

"I love you." Sam's eyes grew wide in amazement. Jack let go of her hand, so incase she wanted to run, he wouldn't stop her. She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around Jack's shoulders, eliciting an 'oomph' from him.

"I love you too Jack." Jack was so happy, he lifted Sam into the air and spun her in a circle. Gently, he set her down. Sam stood on her tip-toes and kissed him, ever-so gently. As Sam backed away, she could see a smile spread across Jacks lips, not one of those cocky grins, but a full, teeth baring smile that made her heart sing. Jack was about to say something, when he heard Sam's stomach grumble.

"How about you and I go and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me Jack." God, Jack love the sound of his name when Carter said it. Jack bent down and picked up Sam's bag, noticing how light it was, he quirked an eyebrow at her. Sam just shrugged.

"I didn't know how long you wanted me to stay." Jack took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"If it were up to me, you'd never leave." He said quietly, averting his eyes. Sam noticed his apprehension, so she used her free hand to lift Jack's chin.

"Same here." Then she smiled so brightly she thought Jack would need sunglasses. Instead of saying anything else, Sam released Jacks hand and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"So where's your car?"

FOODFOODFOODFOODREVIEWSFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD

Jack took Sam to his favorite Irish Pub in the entirety of Washington D.C. Here at Echlin's, Jack never felt the pressure and headache of the politicians. It was because of that, Jack came here so much, thus resulting in every staff member knowing his name, and he their's. Jack and Sam walked into the parlor hand-in-hand, just a simple gesture of how much they cared for each other.

"Jonathan! It's good to see you! You haven't stopped in for weeks, I was starting to get worried." Sam just smiled as Jack was greeted by a very fatherly, white-haired man with a thick Irish brogue.

"Darby, you old git, how ya been?" Jack wrapped his free arm around the older man. The smile had slightly fallen from the mans face.

"Not too well, I'm afraid. Pegeen's been diagnosed with lung cancer."

"I'm sorry, let me know if there's anything I can do for you" Before Darby could say anything else, a short, stout, woman, about seventy years old came into the main area of the pub.

"Jonathan! My dear boy, come give us a hug." Sam released Jacks hand so he could give the small woman a hug. Jack smiled at Sam and bent down to wrap his arms gently around Pegeen.

"My darling Pegeen. It's been too long." Pegeen stepped back and looked at Sam, smiling.

"Yes it has Jonathan. Now you must introduce us to your beautiful lady friend." Darby winked at Sam as he said this, earning him a soft jab in the ribs by Pegeen.

"Darby, Pegeen. This is Samantha Carter. Sam, this is Darby and Pegeen Echlin. These two have kept me sane and fed for the past few months." Sam laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Oh so this is the famous Sam. You should have told us!" Pegeen gathered Sam into her arms for a gentle hug, then turned around and called to the bar keep.

"Oy, Charles, get a drink for Samantha and Jonathan here. On the house."

"Peg, don't worry about that, plus were here to get Sam some of your famous sausage and kraut." Jack smiled as Sam looked at him wide eyed. She never would have guessed that Jack knew what her favorite food was.

"Oh, well I'll get Sherry on that right away. But for now, you two should sit, relax and enjoy some drinks. Now, Samantha, what would you like to drink?"

JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-JS-SJ-SJ-SJ-SJ-SJ-SJ-SJ-SJ-SJ-SJ-SJ-SJ

Jack and Sam spent three hours with Pegeen and Darby, but when Jack caught Sam yawning out of the corner of his eye, he insisted they headed off. Once outside, Sam wrapped her arms around Jacks neck and pulled him into one of the most passionate kisses either of them had experienced.


End file.
